monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edward130603
Thanks I've seen you making some good edits recently. Just wanted to drop by to say thanks. (Good decision on the Gobul infobox image as well ;)) Lord Loss 16:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you for your kind words! :D --Edward130603 17:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Haha Haha, yeah. I dunno whose idea it was to just DROP A HUGE IMAGE RIGHT IN THE CENTER OF THE PAGE but they should get a smack. Also, I agree with the above. It's nice to see that some people aren't here to write fanfiction. :| Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 16:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Cha-Cha Guide Edit The reason I added the fact that you get the trade from the Wyvernian Hub is so that if people have that area bypassed on the trip they will know why they aren't getting the Fake Felynce mask for Cha-Cha. I don't think that was a reason to block me but I don't make the rules here. I can withold my information. From Purple Gyp Hey thanks I noticed that after i posted the pictures and found after.. lol Thanks, Purple gypceros 00:55, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :No probEdward130603 02:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yamstis ::Actually, if you'd looked, I only requested a couple deletions last night. Most of what I was doing was categorizing monster topics and uncategorized pages. :3 Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 20:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, very interesting.----Edward130603 23:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Armor Descriptions :Thanx!Edward130603 01:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sagittarii Thanks, I im sure that the info in Daora's Sagittarii page is all correct, I just saved by accident another page called "Sagittarii" and Im still not sure how to delete it. Daora's Sagittarii page has the correct info, Sagittarii must be removed Liquid Snake :Lol, I didn't think so... --Edward130603 22:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) mh3 coliseum Do whatever you want, bro. Bobofango 01:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Pages Sorry for the confusion with the duplicated entries. I recheck them all and I can confirm that the correct ones are "Daora's Sagittarii" and "PressurizedPlesiothG". "Pressurized" and "Daora's Sagitarii" are incorrect and must be deleted. Angel M. 23:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Alrite thx. I tagged them for deletion, the duplicates should be gone soon... --Edward130603 23:50, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mouthbreathers writing pages I know, right? I feel the same way when I try to actually work on pages. It's like... where do you even start when the whole page is terrible, yeah? I've gotten halfway through re-writing some of these pages but it always gets the best of me. Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 17:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I used the word page/pages waaayyyyy too many times in that message. Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 17:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :indeed--Edward130603 17:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You should go on the IRC man, there are some decent guys on there. Collaboration. :3 The Prettiest Pony Princess [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 17:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Also look at this page. It looks normal but go into the page editor, look at the source. The Prettiest Pony Princess [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 17:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, that is a whole ton of formatting..lol. Btw, nice signature... --Edward130603 17:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) About "Longsword Master12271989" Lol thanks bro for saving the Jhen Mohran+ page. Apparently he thought it was for the regular one. (He is infatuated with Jhen set and Gao Dun? (Mohran LS)) Wikia Chat 15:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Request for Rollbacking Privileges We don't really need anyone for Rollbacking. At least not from my point of view. Sure we could give it to you but it isn't really necessary. Give me a few reasons why you want it in which you also explain your goals and areas of focus and I will consider it. Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) My question was only a test to see how much you actually do know about wiki as people can always come out of nowhere and claim to have certain knowledge without having it. And you are right, what other reason than reverting vandalism can one have for obtaining rollbacking privileges? (Except bragging rights but somebody must be really pathetic for that to be the case.) I wanted to see if you had the right spirit and how you would react to my message, that's why I requested those unnecessary things. Unlike many others I've seen you actually seem to care about proper use of the english language and you know how to have a discussion it seems. Very well, I will give you rollbacking rights. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! [[User:Edward130603|'Edward130603']][[User_Talk: Edward130603|'Talk']] 17:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollbacking I'm sorry but you're not getting it back. You never even proved yourself to begin with. I only gave it because I thought it might've been something good but you're totally not needed. You won't get it back. End of discussion. Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Urragan Thanks alot for your urragan guide, never under estimate the sword and shield. Royal claw made short work of him too. : Haha...np.[[User:Edward130603|'Edward130603']][[User_Talk: Edward130603|'Talk']] 22:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC)